EP0927689 discloses a method for sorting of items by means of an equipment consisting of a plurality of conveyor platforms running along a route between an objects loading zone and an unloading zone, in which unloading zone the items are unloaded into collecting devices situated sideways with respect to the route of the conveyor platforms. Each of the conveyor platforms is fitted with means for unloading the conveyed items sideways with respect to the machine, i.e. a cross-belt sorting system. The method comprises that the items to be sorted are ordered in pairs so as to load them in the machine respecting the unloading order, two items are loaded on each conveyor platform so as to be positioned side by side on the conveyor platform. Unloading of the items is carried out according to the required order, when said conveyor platform runs near the collecting devices designed for the items.
It may be found that a disadvantage of the system and method described in EP0927689 may limit an efficiency of that sorting system. In particular, it may be found that the system for and manner of ordering the items may limit the efficiency of the system.
Thus, the applicant of the present invention has appreciated that an improved sorting system and method of sorting is of benefit, and has in consequence devised the present invention.